O Próximo Passo
by Uhura
Summary: Era 1959, uma bonita primavera desabrochava e um bonito romance dava seus primeiros passos. Eventualmente sempre se chega àquela fronteira final, de mais completa intimidade... Um pouco de picância AD/MM em forma de oneshot, só pra alegrar um pouco o dia. ;)


NOTA: JK é dona de tudo, eu só faço eles fazerem sexo (oops). À propósito, **cuidado: sexo!** E à propósito[2], não, eu não morri, nem parei de escrever fanfics, e sim, ainda pretendo continuar e terminar as outras. Enquanto isso, matem a saudade desses dois lindos com essa one. Se toparem com algum errinho durante o texto e puderem por gentileza me avisar nos comentários, eu vou agradecer muitíssimo, porque, bem, meio que eu não tive paciência de deixar pro outro dia e revisar, tudo certinho, he, acabei de terminar esse texto e já estou postando... espero que gostem! Ah, Albus está com 77 aqui, ok? Idade de bruxo. Eu mesma imagino isso correspondendo fisicamente a uns 45 ou 50 de trouxa, mas aí vocês é que decidem. Beijos, beijos, beijos!

* * *

**O PRÓXIMO PASSO  
**_para Greg / Sonny Santler, a quem vou "suicidar" em breve, por ser por demais isolente _

Era abril de 1959,

Uma bonita primavera desabrochava na Escócia. E em Hogwarts, mais especificamente, um bonito romance dava seus primeiros passos. Tudo tinha começado há alguns meses, quando o excêntrico Albus Dumbledore, diretor da escola naquela época, finalmente encontrou a coragem que lhe faltava para convidar a professora de Transfigurações para jantar. E depois cortejá-la devidamente. E depois se declarar como perdidamente apaixonado. E por fim ver-lhe brotar um bonito sorriso nos lábios e ouvir dela que o correspodia de todo coração. Ah, e que belo casal que faziam! Ambos bruxos particularmente talentosos, de inteligência apurada e senso de humor muito fino. Mas também ambos muito polidos, o bastante pra que as manifestações físicas desse relacionamento viessem caminhando muito lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que o envolvimento afetivo corria maratonas e nenhum dos dois pudesse mais imaginar a vida sem o outro.

Mas naquela noite muito clara de quinta-feira, Albus estava determinado. Ele já não aguentava mais conter os seus próprios impulsos só para não parecer indelicado. Por mais reta, por mais jovem (nem tanto assim) e por mais séria que fosse Minerva, ele conseguia ver nos olhos dela (ou imaginar, quem sabe) uma chama, uma espécie de... fogo. O mesmo que sentia arder também dentro de si. Então decidiu se aproximar um pouco mais, só um pouco, não tão rápido, mas também não tão devagar quanto vinha fazendo. Sentia que daria certo. E que se não desse, não havia lá nenhum motivo para constrangimento. O máximo que podia acontecer era ouvir um muito delicado "ainda não".

Pouco depois do último horário, ainda antes do jantar, bateu duas vezes na porta do escritório dela com os nós dos dedos e, antes de ser convidado, já se pôs pra dentro, um tanto quanto ansioso por vê-la.

– Minerva?

– Ah, entre, Albus. Só estou terminando de organizar esses trabalhos... quarto ano. – Ela explicou, bastante tranquila, enquanto, já se pondo em pé, empilhava uma série de pergaminhos. Deu a volta na mesa e andou na direção dele, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Dumbledore, de pronto, estendeu a mão, tomou a dela na sua e beijou de leve... para um momento depois se aproximar muito carinhosamente, tocar-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos e depois depositar em seus lábios um beijo muito doce.

– Não aguentei esperar até o jantar para vê-la... tê-la perto de mim.

Em resposta, ela somente sorriu, e voltou a beijá-lo, da mesma forma gentil. Era maravilhoso, é certo, mas fervia o sangue dele, fazia seus dedos coçarem por tocá-la um pouco mais... ele, ao se dar conta de que já tinha aos mãos firmes em torno da cintura dela, resolveu ousar um pouco mais, a trazer mais pra perto, correr as mãos por suas costas e talvez... um pouco mais abaixo...

– Albus, – ela o afastou, espalmando as mãos sobre seu peito e empurrando de leve, corada, mas ainda assim com um sorriso particularmente maroto nos lábios – estamos no meu escritório, com a porta destrancada... qualquer um pode entrar e nos ver...

– Me permita e eu lanço um colloportus agora mesmo.

Ela riu, encabulada, no início sem dizer que sim nem que não.

– Por que não nos sentamos e conversamos sobre como foi o dia? – Ela sugeriu, se esquivando.

O diretor conteve um suspiro, e, pondo um de seus típicos sorrisos gentis nos lábios, perguntou, com ares de troça:

– Na frente da sua lareira ou da minha?

Na verdade já estavam praticamente em frente da lareira dela, podiam sim transfigurar as duas poltronas em um sofá pequeno, por que não? Ela pensou por um momento, sorrindo de canto, então tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e, com um aceno, afastou a tapeçaria que revelava a porta para seus aposentos particulares. E lá não havia lareira nenhuma.

Tomou a mão dele na sua e levou para os aposentos que, na verdade, até 4 anos atrás eram dele. E como a decoração tinha mudado! Era como um lugar completamente diferente. Havia uma ante-sala ligada diretamente ao quarto - dali mesmo ele já podia ver a cama, incrivelmente convidativa - e nessa ante-sala havia, veja só, um sofá, e, ainda que não estivesse defronte a lareira nenhuma, parecia bastante confortável.

– Que tal? - Minerva perguntou, fechando (e trancando discretamente) a porta atrás de si.

– Muito melhor do que no meu tempo. Minha cara, você deve ter um... _toque mágico_ ou algo assim. – ele disse, tentando parecer sério... porque sabia muito bem o quão delator com certeza pareceria seu sorriso naquele momento.

– À vontade.

E, é claro, o sofá era a escolha óbvia. Se sentar, falar sobre o dia... com a cama tão próxima, parecia quase um pecado. Não pior do que ser desrespeitoso ou por demais atrevido, é verdade. Se sentou enquanto a via tirar o chapéu e o por de lado...

– Então... – ainda sem tirar os olhos dela, estendeu a mão na direção da bruxa, a convidando para se juntar a si.

– Então... – ela repetiu, aceitando a mão e se aproximando... – Como foi o seu dia? – Mas, ao dizer isso, ao invés de tomar acento ao lado dele, como ele esperava, escolheu o colo dele, a se sentar de frente. Pra isso, teve de levantar ligeiramente o vestido, passando uma perna de cada lado, o que arrancou um suspiro sincero dos lábios dele.

Por quase um minuto, Dumbledore não disse nem fez nada, simplesmente surpreso pelo avanço tão repentino. Veja, não é que ele não estivesse absolutamente adorando (ele estava!), apenas levou um tempo até ter certeza de que estava mesmo acontecendo. Até então, mal tinham se abraçado... somente palavras, juras, planos, beijos tão castos... olhares... pensando bem, os olhares diziam muito. E agora, com ela assim tão, tão perto... lábios ligeiramente entreabertos, braços em volta de seu pescoço, inclinada na sua direção como quem se sente perfeitamente (como ela tinha dito) à vontade... Oh, puxa!

– O de sempre... – Ele, finalmente! lembrou-se de responder. – O seu?

Bem, ela já tinha dado o primeiro passo, não tinha? Albus era muito gentil, muito carinhoso, muito agradável... mas por mais que bruxos sempre tenham sido mais livres que trouxas (em todos os sentidos), Albus era de outra época. De uma época em que até mesmo os bruxos se guardavam para depois do casamento. Ela percebia tão claramente os olhares, as vontades, desejos...! Idênticos aos dela! Mas nenhuma ação... Ah, e ela era polida sim, era respeitável, era séria! mas também era jovem... e não era de ferro. Não o podia tirar da cabeça, sonhava com ele noite e dia. Quando estavam juntos, era difícil se conter. Vinha se frustrando porque tinha certeza de que ele só não tinha tentado nada mais íntimo até então porque tinha medo do que ela podia pensar. E que bobagem! Estava mais que na hora de lhe mostrar o que vinha tendo em mente todo o tempo desde que começaram a sair juntos.

Então, quando ela respondeu, foi na sua melhor tentativa de sussurro sedutor, que funcionou muito bem, à propósito.

– Muito menos interessante do que minha noite promete ser.

Depois disso, não havia mais como ele não sorrir. Puseram-se a se beijar de uma forma bem mais animada do que já tinham feito, e ele, se sentindo subitamente desinibido, correu as mãos por lugares que vinha, com considerável frequência, querendo **muito **tocar. Como o seu quadril, suas coxas, nádegas... Mas com ela se apertando tanto contra si, escorregando as mãos delicadas por dentro de sua túnica, arranhando mui de leve suas costas*... ai, além de não haver mais como não sorrir, não havia como não deixar a mão subir até os seus seios, discretamente, os acariciando de início delicadamente, depois já nem tanto... O silêncio do aposento, até há pouco tão curiosamente amigável, agora era preenchido por duas respirações discretamente aceleradas, e um ou outro pequeno gemido entrecortado por suspiros. Finalmente se sentiam, um ao outro, corpo contra corpo. E era realmente excitante perceber as reações físicas um do outro, reações que, sei, você pode imaginar muito bem.

Albus estava enlouquecendo silenciosamente com Minerva sobre si, roçando tão sedutoramente sobre... si... mesmo com tantas camadas de roupa, algumas coisas ali ainda podiam ser perfeitamente sentidas. Perfeitamente. Achou divertido correr, mui de leve, os dedos do pescoço à nuca dela. O resultado, surpreendentemente satisfatório, foi um arrepio tão intenso que a fez soltar uma pequena exclamação, cravar as unhas em seus ombros e involuntariamente pressionar com força o ventre de encontro ao dele, ao par que dobrava ligeiramente a cabeça pra trás, sem nem mesmo se dar conta.

– Wow, parece que descobri um ponto muito especial...

– Não faça d... Ahhm!...

Ela só queria ir devagar. Ok, não tão devagar. Mas também não tão rápido. E agora ele a estava fazendo perder o controle sobre si mesma, Minerva jamais imaginou que pudesse sentir algo tão intenso assim logo de cara! Ah, controle, controle! Não era justo que tivesse descoberto seu ponto fraco tão depressa! Agora se derretia naquelas mãos fortes, totalmente vulnerável... ela que achava que até um segundo atrás tinha todo o domínio da situação... tsc. Talvez fosse seu lado animago se manifestando.

– Puxe meu cabelo. – Foi uma ordem dita ao pé do ouvido. E se ele se surpreendeu, ela se surpreendeu mais, porque simplesmente escapou.

– Assim?

– Forte!

Ah, com certeza era seu lado animago se manifestando. Ele obedeceu sem pensar duas vezes.

– Ahh!... eu **preciso **de você, Albus!

E as coisas estavam realmente quentes agora. Quantos minutos de amassos no sofá? Dois, três? Rápido demais? ele se perguntava, dividido. Rápido? Os malditos botões não largavam as casas rápido o suficiente! ela os arrancava todos para conseguir tirar o vestido. A capa verde-esmeralda já estava no chão, e o coque discreto, desfeito todo. Explodam-se os bons costumes, estavam entre quatro paredes e ela precisava dele AGORA. Ele, por sua vez, via-se hipnotizado. Os lábios dela pela primeira vez vistos em vermelhos-sangue eram absolutamente deslumbrantes, e a pele tão branca... Deus... Ela, do alto de seus 23, tinha um belo corpo e os olhos faiscantes de desejo. Por ele. O corpo do mago protestava, a exigindo, pulsando dolorosamente.

– Podíamos ir pra sua cama... – Ele ofegou, rouco, beijando-lhe o colo, dando umas mordidinhas leves. Que belos seios! Que belas curvas!

Ela assentiu. Tropeçaram, beijando-se ardentemente à caminho da cama, que felizmente não estava longe. Chegaram lá quase nus. As últimas peças foram arrancadas por ela com muito mais ânimo do que Albus jamais teria imaginado. Merlin, pra alguém tão recatada, Minerva se mostrava extremamente voluptuosa agora. Ou ele tinha provocado demais, ou tinha realmente vencido a última barreira da intimidade que havia entre eles... talvez as duas coisas. E que ninguém nunca diga que foi uma surpresa infeliz, _au contraire_! Albus ficou extremamente satisfeito em acompanhá-la, beijá-la, tocá-la... as peles tão quentes! As bocas tão desejosas! Os corpos tão desesperados por mais! Ele teria pacientemente seguido todos os "passos" tradicionais, sido romântico e carinhoso, se ela não tivesse rapidamente assumido o controle. Ahá, mais uma vez. Era uma linda disputa por dominância. Minerva estava vencendo e ela tinha pressa, murmurou que teriam tempo pra outras coisas mais tarde. E repetiu e repetiu "Preciso de você, preciso de você agora" ao par que ele ainda tentava lutar em vão por mais tempo pra olhá-la, e sentí-la e tocá-la... beijar cada pedacinho de pele... mas enquanto pensava nisso, seu corpo agia por conta própria, obedecendo ao dela. Que terrível traição!

– Minerva! Ah...

E que absolutamente deliciosa traição!

Os cenhos se franziram, apoiando-se um no outro, enquanto os lábios úmidos se tocavam sem se beijar, partilhando, ofegantes, do mesmo ar quente, misturando os gemidos... acompanhando-se... Ritmadamente... Arranhões cortavam sem que ninguém se desse conta...

– Oh, Merlin...

– Quase ele, dizem.

Então, é claro, Minerva desandou a rir, sem, no entanto, parar completamente o que estava fazendo. Era a brecha perfeita. Rapidamente a girou pra debaixo de si, a prensando contra a cama. E, sendo tão agradável sentir o peso de outro corpo sobre o nosso, ela permitiu essa mudança sem nenhuma contestação. Pelo menos por ora.

– Hora do grande Albus Dumbledore me mostrar alguns de seus feitiços. – Ela brincou, agarrando os cabelos dele com força.

– Hmmm... alguns, não todos. Há que se manter alguma... curiosidade... – Ele brincou de volta, entre beijos, voltando logo em seguida sua atenção para bela vista que tinha diante dos olhos. Nesse momento esteve bem certo de que a amava loucamente e que amaria pelo resto da vida. Não havia como não amar. Afastando o peito do dela, pondo-se ali de joelhos, a achou simplesmente perfeita. Não perfeita como dizem, não a perfeição do comum... mas perfeita pra ele. Perfeita.

– Mais rápido... – Ela pediu manhosamente, ao que ele jamais poderia deixar de obedecer, com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

– Mais!...

Albus riu, ofegante. Gotas geladas de suor brotavam da barba e corriam pelo peito.

– Min... Eu não... vou aguentar... muito mais... desse jeito...

– Me deixe virar...

– Hm? – Antes que ele pudesse protestar contra o rompimento do contato (o frio cortante daquela noite era tão cruel!), ela já tinha se desvencilhado dele e mudado de posição.

– Aqui, deite de conchinha comigo...

Minerva ainda tinha o mesmo brilho nos olhos, e ele, o mesmo sorriso nos lábios... lábios um tanto sem ar, talvez. Gostou de deitar, gostou de se encaixar a ela desse modo, tão macio, tão suave...

– Assim?

– Uhhmm... Assim...

Agora tinha todo um território por explorar, e seria muito mais fácil. Espalmou a mão sobre o quadril dela, seguindo lentamente para a parte de dentro da coxa... a virilha tão úmida... e um pouco mais adiante...

– E se eu...? – Ele sussurrou, colocando um pouco de ritmo na ponta dos dedos e arrancando dela um gemido muito gostoso.

Ah, sim, aquilo definitivamente agradava. Ele podia senti-lo pela respiração arfante dela, pelo modo quase que involuntário como seu corpo se mexia de encontro ao seu, desesperado, urgente. Dessa vez ela não precisou pedir por mais, ele fez questão. Era como um maravilhoso desafio... não podia haver nada melhor!... Mais, mais, mais!...

– ...Ah, Deus!... Não pare!... Eu estou quase... !...

A tinha nas mãos trêmula, ofegante, entregue... em completo êxtase. Era indescritível. Terminou pouco depois, abraçando-se a ela com força e deixando escapar um gemido rouco que preencheu o quarto todo. Então, ambos, ofegantes e cansados, relaxaram. O sono veio e Albus não viu mais nada por horas.

Acordou com batidas na porta e com ela se levantando rápido, mas só a percebeu, já vestida, catando as roupas ligeiro, alguns minutos depois. Um clect da porta, a voz de Sprout do outro lado. Ele se espreguiçou molemente, sentindo o corpo deliciosamente dolorido... foi ao banheiro, voltou, pegou uma coberta... Minerva voltou um tempo depois, trazendo nos lábios o mesmo sorriso maroto de antes.

– Tudo bem?

– Maravilhosamente bem, eu diria. – Ela sorriu de canto, se despindo novamente e novamente se juntando a ele na cama.

_FIM_

* * *

NOTA2: Obrigada a todos que leram, comentários sempre são bem vindos! Estou aberta à críticas, sugestões, pedidos e doações de ouro e doces. Minha conta no Gringotes é a 3613441, beijos! :D

*tem coisas que meio que a gente lê por aí e aí fica _Incólume_ de esquecer, hehehe :P


End file.
